


The Second Last Day On Earth

by RagaMuffinSundrop



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagaMuffinSundrop/pseuds/RagaMuffinSundrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old companion of the Doctor's returns to him but is she too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Last Day On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, any Marilyn Manson songs, or anything relating to Monty Python. At least not in this universe.

The Second Last Day On Earth

It had taken a long time and much help from her colleagues but Rose Tyler had finally figured out how to make this her last day on Earth, at least in this universe. This was too different from her first universe. She wanted to be home, where Marilyn Manson's Last Day On Earth was not considered a soft rock ballad and the prime minister wasn't required to dress as a Monty Python Gumby for all televised functions. She wanted to be with him, her Doctor.

Once she was back in her universe Rose wondered where she should start to look for the Doctor. She knew he was on the Earth at the moment and even knew he was in London. Her time as the Bad Wolf and her time in the void left her able to track the TARDIS. In finding the TARDIS she would be able to find the Doctor as well.

She wondered how long it had been for him since they'd been together. She hoped it hadn't been too long. She hoped he was happy. She hoped he wasn't alone and had someone's hand to hold. She hoped he wanted her back.

While she was trying to figure out where to look for the Doctor a commotion going on around her caught her attention. She smiled slightly as she made her way through the crowd to the edge of the police barricades on Brook Street. There was no sign of the Doctor anywhere but she could feel the TARDIS nearby and knew that the Doctor was sure to be close by. The area had two major attractions for him the TARDIS and major disaster.

While she was searching the crowd for the Doctor a red haired woman started speaking to her. She was babbling excitedly about telling a blonde woman named Silvia who would be looking for her car. Rose paid only minimal attention to the conversation. The woman's face captured most of her attention. In the woman's eyes was an odd mix of excitement, anticipation, terror, and happiness. It was an odd expression but one Rose recognized intimately. Mickey had once told her she had the same expression on her face when he helped her return to her Doctor. This woman knew her Doctor.

Not her Doctor, Rose immediately corrected herself mentally. Not her Doctor, not anymore. He'd ceased being her Doctor on the day she'd been ripped away from him and her world. He belonged here now and with this woman, not her. He never would again; it was passed time she'd accepted that.

The redhead continued to speak and Rose watcher her feeling envious, hurt, and happy for the woman all in the same thought. Rose was hurt that she wouldn't be the one would be holding the Doctor's hand. She was envious of all the sights that this woman would see. She was happy that the Doctor wouldn't be alone. The woman stopped speaking apparently satisfied that Rose would do exactly as she asked and walked off. Rose turned her attention to the crowd one more time before turning away herself. As she disappeared into the night she realized something. The people in Pete's universe were correct. Marilyn Manson's Last Day On Earth really was a love song it was just she had never realized before that it was a love song for a broken heart.


End file.
